


sir

by jimlecavich1



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Subspace, sensitive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimlecavich1/pseuds/jimlecavich1
Summary: Alec doesn't follow one of Magnus' rules and gets upset thinking Magnus will punish him.





	sir

Alec’s body heated up as Magnus kissed down his chest leaving a trail of red marks. Alec arched his back as Magnus got lower, and lower, and lower. Magnus tickled Alec, running his fingers softly on the inside of his thigh. “Please, sir please,” Alec said panting. Magnus pulled away from Alec to get undressed. Alec’s eyes open Hazley, he kept his body still as Magnus crawled on the bed to sit next to him

. “We are doing the color system today, ok my love?” Alec nodded and spread his legs a little more as Magnus ran his hand down Alec’s chest. “What is your color right now Alexander?” Alec quickly said green and watched as Magnus grabbed both sides of his boxers and drug them down. Alec whimpered as Magnus ran his hands up his thighs, when Magnus was very close to his dick he arched into him. “Hold still,” Magnus ordered, Alec grabbed the sheets and let out a shaky breath as he stopped moving.

Magnus leaned down and kissed the tip of his dick. He gasped and held his hips down, “Please.” Magnus looked up at him as he slowly licked up and down his shaft. “Don’t come until I tell you to,” Magnus said as he took all of him. Alec's mouth opened and his eyes rolled back. He moaned loudly as Magnus sucked.

The sounds encouraged Magnus to suck harder. Alec felt his Orgasm approaching quite fast. His mind was screaming at him to stop Magnus, to follow his instructions. He reminded himself of his place, that he was a submissive and Magnus was a Dominate and he needed to follow his rules.

When he pushed Magnus off of his dick Magnus grabbed his hands and pinned them on the bed. Alec panicked, he was so close and Magnus told him not to cum. Magnus was still sucking on him fast and hard. Alec’s body started to spasm and he moaned loudly. Magnus swallowed it all not pulling away right away. Alec sat up and pushed himself towards the headboard, taking himself out of Magnus’ mouth.

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry,” Magnus looked confused, Alec started to breathe heavier. “Alec, its ok,” Magnus tried to comfort Alec. “It's not ok, you told me that I wasn’t allowed to cum, and I did. Now your gonna be mad at me, I'm so sorry,” Alec started to cry resting his head on the headboard. 

Magnus got up and walked over to Alec. “Alec its ok, I promise I'm not mad at you, you have nothing to be sorry for. I didn’t give you much of a choice, I know you couldn’t have stopped it,” Magnus grabbed Alec and led him into his arms. Alec let a few tears slip as Magnus whispered sweet words into his ear. 

When Alec was done crying Magnus was still holding him. “Alec how are you feeling, I understand why you are upset, I just don’t understand why you got so worked up. You know I don’t normally punish you,” Alec raised his head and continued to look down

. “It's just I don't want you to be angry with me,” Magnus raised Alec’s head with his finger, “Alec I would never be mad at you over something as trivial as this. I do apologize, I should have checked in with you more. Did you get to subspace?” Alec pushed himself into Magnus’ neck. “I was so close to subspace,” Magnus kissed Alec’s forehead and pulled him tighter.


End file.
